Oyster meat from poultry is also known as musculus iliotro-chantericus caudalis. 
EP-A-1 639 898; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,195,554; and 7,344,436 each disclose methods and apparatus for separating thigh meat and oyster meat from the thighbone in which the thighbone is clamped at the knee joint so that the thighbone can be swung to be tilted forward while transferred. A sinew that connects the oyster meat to the cartilage at the end of the thighbone is introduced into a narrow slot, at which the sinew is cut to separate the oyster meat and the thigh meat from the cartilage so that it may fall down. This known method and apparatus is inaccurate in that it relies on an particular tilting of the thighbone in order to arrange for the sinew to be received into the narrow slot.
WO2012/102609 relates to a method of mechanically deboning animal thighs for separating and collecting meat therefrom and an apparatus for performing this method. The thighbone of the animal is held at a hip knuckle with a bone holder, and the thighbone is engaged adjacent the bone holder with a meat stripper. A problem of this known apparatus and method is that it does not secure the harvesting of the oyster meat. In practice the position of the oyster meat is undetermined which results in that occasionally the oyster meat is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,927 discloses a method and an apparatus for harvesting thigh meat from a poultry thigh that includes a thigh bone with a hip (implicit) knuckle and a knee (implicit) knuckle, wherein the poultry thigh is held at an upper knuckle, after which meat present on the thighbone below the upper knuckle is scraped from the thighbone away from the up-per knuckle. The meat is subsequently separated from the thighbone and collected for further handling. The document is silent on harvesting of oyster meat from the thighbone. The document further specifies that the upper knuckle is supported by a bone receiving yoke. The document further discloses that prior to scraping, cutting blades cut in the areas of the meat and muscles of the poultry thigh just below the upper knuckle of the thighbone. Considering the shape of the thighbone depicted in FIGS. 5-10 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,927 (narrow at the knuckle and progressively increasing in diameter farther away from the knuckle), it appears that the upper knuckle is the knee knuckle of the poultry thigh which is also consistent with the normal way in which poultry is suspended.